


Hallows Eve

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [10]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Viking AU, vampire OFC, vikings halloween au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Halloween night is known as one of the wildest of the year. At their annual party, Harald and Halfdan encounter a new face.
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Original Female Character(s), Harald Finehair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 1





	Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Strong sexual language and flirting / teasing, neck biting and holding, kissing. I tried to make this as tame as possible for a general audience. (there is no smut or sex)

The brothers sit back watching the festivities of the night. Banging their heads to the blaring metal from the speakers. Neither speak it aloud, but both think the same thought; damn, it felt good to be Kings. 

Halfdan looks out at the party before turning to his brother, leaning in close to shout over the music, 

“Brother, this is my favorite night of the year. This will be the best one yet. I feel it in my heart's core.” 

Grinning Harald slaps his free hand on his brother's shoulder, “I agree brother.” 

“Skol!” 

They raise the horns of whiskey high in the sky. 

The night was alive. 

This year felt more special than previous ones; instead of costumes, the brothers dressed as their Viking ancestors. Pale blue ink tattooed across their faces as their bodies were draped in tunics, leather and furs. 

The brothers held the most popular, dangerous, and lawless party for miles. Transforming the abandoned Navy lot to the devils playground for a three day and three night party. The yard is a literal breeding ground for sin, vice, new found religion, and everything between. It was a damn good time. 

“Louder!” Halfdan yells, gesturing to the DJ, “I want the music loud enough to raise the dead!” 

Even from the distance away, the DJ understands Halfdan's request. He cranks the music louder. Harald gives his brother a pleased look. 

Haralds eyes travel over the crowd, passing all the desperate women doing anything to get their attention. Some go to more extremes than others. His brother paying more attention than he was, tossing grins and looks at the ones who stood out. 

Harald was tired of these women. 

He was hungry for something else, something new, something that didn't beg for him and his brother's affections. 

Just as he’s about to make a comment to Halfdan he notices the far gate closing. The guards admit passage to a woman unlike any he’d ever seen before. 

This woman walks down the small hill like she owns it, and in that very instant, whoever she was, her spell was cast on him. 

Nudging Halfdan, Harald motions to the gate. His brother finds her easily, eyes locked on her. 

“You didn’t tell me you got us a new toy!” 

“I didn’t, I don’t know who she is, you?” 

“No-” two letters filled with absolute wonder. 

Their halloween party was invite only. Halfdan and Harald handpicked who could attend. Sneaking into it came with a hefty cost no one was willing to pay after seeing the punishment. There hadn't been a new face here in almost 4 years. 

By time Harald pulls his eyes off her, Halfdan is already standing, his body facing her direction. 

“It would be rude of us to not greet our guest.” 

“ I have to agree with you brother. Shall we?” 

They share a wolfish gin and step down from the thrones, waving off the guards, and incoming women, as they make their way to the mysterious goddess in black. 

As the two men neared her, she continued to speak casually to the guy before her. Though, her eyes were locked on the approaching men. 

They gave off the sort of vibe that they owned the place. She did hear this city was run by two brothers, these had to be the suspects. 

Her senses were on overdrive; all the people, dancing bodies, shared heat and passion, the music. This was indeed her kind of party. 

The one with dirty blonde hair shoves the guy aside, making way for himself and his brother. There’s an overpowering sex appeal and danger to them, something animal in their eyes. 

“This is a bad town for such a pretty face.” The blonde one warns. 

She did notice that. This place is crawling in rough men and even rougher looking women. 

Pursing her lips together her eyes travel to the brunette, he watches her quietly with a smile on his lips and hunger in his eyes. 

Licking her lips she places her hands on her hips, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you appearances can be deceiving?” Her question causes them both to laugh, 

“She’s got a tongue on her, wonder what else she can do?” The brunette finally speaks. 

Just as dirty as the blonde, she thinks. 

The brunette takes a step forward, his deep raspy voice is sexy as hell. He grabs hold of her hip and pulls her into him.

“Do you know who we are?” 

She leans in, close enough to kiss him but doesn't, “Do you know who I am?” 

A low growl comes off his lips as he goes in for a kiss but she spins out of his arms, disappearing in a blur. 

Confused, the brothers look around then at each other. 

“Where did she go?” Harald asks.

“Looks like kitty cat wants to play hide and seek.” Halfdan smirks and walks away to look for her. Harald follows him. 

..

The brothers continue to search for her as she stays one step ahead, curious as to which will find her first. 

In between hiding she blends into the crowded dance floor, moving her body to the music and taunting the brothers. As soon as one would spot her, she’d be off again, nowhere to be found. 

Growing frustrated, Halfdan stops at the empty building toward the back of the lot, 

If i was a cat, where would I hide? He asks himself. 

Making his way into the abandoned building he uses his senses to guide him, trying to think like her, this vixen of the night. 

Halfdans senses prove to be good as he rounds a corner and finds her waiting there, slinked up against a wall and posed for him. 

“There you are.” His voice was chilling and low. 

The woman props her arms above her head, crossing her wrists and sticking out her hips. 

“Oh no, “ she pouts, “you found me.” 

“Now, you are mine.” He hisses as he closes the space between them. 

Halfdan grasps both of her wrist with one hand and rests the other on her neck, his blue eyes staring into her soul. There was something about her, something he couldnt put his fingers on. 

“What are you?” He asks. 

“Come closer and find out.” She purrs. 

Halfan goes in for the kiss. 

When their lips part she spins him around, pressing him hard into the wall. 

“Kitty likes it rough!” 

“Oh,” she runs her fingers through his hair, “you have no idea cutie.” 

Before Halfdan can claim her lips again, she holds his head to the side and bites down on his neck, piercing his skin. Halfdan grips her tight and pure euphoria washes over him. 

“There you are!” Haralds gritty voice calls out as he rounds the corner then stops in his tracks. 

The woman draws her head back, her fangs coated in red, looking back at Harald she smiles, 

“Don’t worry handsome, you’re next.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m totally making an extended nsfw version later. If you want updates for that one, let me know. 
> 
> If you want the music inspiration, my fellow rock/metal fans may enjoy this the most. 
> 
> Intro song - Black Sabbath Children of the Grave  
> Meeting the mysterious woman - TON Black No.1  
> Halfan finding her - Danzig Twist of Cain  
> Harald finding them - Concrete Blonde Bloodletting


End file.
